


5 more minutes

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blankets, Canon Compliant, Cozy, Cuddles, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Shy Marco, cheeky jean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 7. Lazy morningJean POV"No quería levantarse, estaba calentito por fin y si se quitaba las mantas de encima volvería a tener frío.Las mantas y el brazo de Marco."





	5 more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> El fic se situa en la misión en la nieve del capítulo 2x05 del anime ♥

Frunció el ceño ante el tremendo estornudo proveniente de la litera que le quedaba detrás. Justo después, Bertolt siseando y murmurando que era muy temprano, Reiner disculpándose. No quería levantarse, estaba calentito  _ por fin _ y si se quitaba las mantas de encima volvería a tener frío.

Las mantas y el brazo de Marco.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó en la suave luz de la habitación, observando la madera de la litera en la que durmieron, las sábanas blancas y mantas grises. Recordaba haberse acostado el primero y despertar por escuchar a sus compañeros hablar fuera de los dormitorios. Recordó morirse de frío y echar el cuerpo hacia atrás en busca del calor de Marco, pero aún no estaba en la cama. En algún momento entre enfado, congelamiento y preocupación se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Y ahora había despertado con la espalda pegada al pecho de su amigo y su brazo dejado caer alrededor de la cintura. Sonrió, su corazón mucho más despierto que él mismo. Sentía su respiración calmada, su aliento cálido en la nuca, una de las piernas de Marco sobre las suyas. Su propia mano descansaba muy cerca del dorso de la de Marco, como si la hubiera sujetado por la noche. Un tremendo calor subió por sus mejillas, mordiéndose el labio, nervioso, moviendo la mano hasta acariciar el dorso que sabía lleno de pecas.

—¿Jean? ¿Estás bien? —La voz dormida y ronca de Marco susurrada en su oído le hizo echarse incluso un poco más hacia atrás, en busca de mayor contacto—. Hmmnn, ¿qué hora es? —Notó cómo se incorporaba en la cama, sin alejar su brazo, para mirar a Reiner.

—Queda media hora para irnos más o menos. Descansa —Le dijo el rubio arrojándose de la litera con un sonoro golpetazo de sus pies en el suelo.

—¡Reiner! —Le riñó Bertolt entre susurros.

—Si no me sacaras dos cabezas te arrancaría la tuya —La voz de Connie sonó amortiguada contra la almohada. Marco se dejó caer de nuevo a su espalda, un suspiro mientras pegaba la frente a su nuca. Tras unos segundos la separó e intuyó que alzaba la cara de donde la tenía.

—¿Te molesta estar así? —preguntó de nuevo, su suave y dulce tono habitual haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Jean no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Acuéstate, niño peca.

Tiró de su mano hasta pegarle el pecho a su espalda, entrelazando los dedos después y suspirando contento en cuanto le tuvo bien cerca. En un arrebato de ese valor que le daba estar medio dormido, le arrimó también el culo, encajándose en él por completo y aprovechando todo su calor. Contento y sonriente volvió a quedarse dormido, tan calentito y a gusto que casi podía reír.

 

***

 

—Jean. Jean, vamos, es hora de levantarse —Marco le meneaba con una mano en el hombro. Si antes estaba cómodo, ahora estaba en la gloria.

—Un rato más, venga ya, no se van a dar cuenta —Olía muchísimo a Marco, ese aroma suave a limpio de su piel. Sentía su brazo aún por la cintura, solo que él también le abrazaba. Y si lo hacía era porque estaba de frente.

—Jean, se están levantando, suéltame, tengo que ponerme el equipo de maniobras.

—Shhhh —dijo contra su cuello, alzando la mano que tenía en su cintura para acariciar la nuca del moreno—, solo un ratito más. Eres super calentito y ayer pasé mucho frío —Ya que estaba en ello, le rodeó la cintura con una pierna, provocando un ruidito agudo en la garganta del moreno.

—Jean, no te acerques tanto… —Casi no pudo oír el susurro histérico de Marco, riendo en su cuello.

—¿Estás nervioso o qué? —La respuesta del moreno fue hundir también su nariz en el cuello de Jean.

—Deberíamos levantarnos, si no nos esforzamos no quedaremos de los primeros para proteger al rey y—

—El rey me importa una mierda y lo sabes, lo único que quiero es estar a salvo y comer bien todos los días. Y por quedarme en la cama contigo un rato más no van a bajar mis notas.

—Jean… —El torso de Marco era considerablemente más ancho que el suyo y abrazándole como estaba, casi lo tenía tumbado sobre él.

—Vas a gastarme el nombre, ¿qué pasa?

—Nunca… me has… nunca te has acercado así —Sintió su cuerpo relajarse, abrazándole con menos tensión en los músculos y mucho más cariño.

—Porque nunca he pasado este frío.

Jean abrió los ojos observando las pecas que se perdían hacia el interior de la camiseta de Marco por su nuca y, sin pensarlo mucho, le besó con dulzura la fina piel del cuello. Rió al notarle estremecerse en sus brazos, repitiendo el beso, subiendo la boca por su cuello hasta la ancha mandíbula de Marco. No sabía de dónde sacaba la iniciativa ni las ganas de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, al fin y al cabo solo se dieron un breve beso una vez hacía unas semanas, y fue tan casual que ni siquiera hablaron del tema.

Marco sacó la cara de su cuello, pasando la nariz por su mentón, llevando su boca caliente hasta la suya. Jean apretó su labio inferior, sintiendo el superior cubrir el suyo por completo, tan grueso y cálido. Acarició su nuca con las uñas, Marco estrechó su abrazo devolviéndole el beso una, y otra, y otra vez más. Los cinco minutos que Jean pidió los pasaron entre pequeños pellizcos de sus labios, mordisquitos, apretones y suaves pasadas de las puntas de sus lenguas que les aceleraban la respiración.

En un movimiento descarado, Jean introdujo su lengua un poco más entre esos labios llenos y suaves, encontrándose con la del pecoso y respirando hondo en su boca. Se le escapó un contento “uhmm” grave al tiempo que Marco se tumbaba definitivamente sobre él haciendo crujir la litera, besando intensamente y despacio, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales en un sonido parecido pero más agudo. Justo cuando rodeó la cintura del moreno con sus piernas y le arañaba la nuca con ambas manos, unos fuertes golpes hicieron su cama vibrar. 

Jean se separó de Marco chasqueando la lengua pero el moreno capturó de nuevo su boca, retomando el contacto. Sin pretenderlo, volvió a gemir de esa forma ronca y satisfactoria, ganándose otro golpe de la litera inferior.

—¿No te podrías haber perdido ayer en la puta nieve, Jaeger? —gruñó contra la boca de Marco, que puso los ojos en blanco dejando caer la frente en el hombro de Jean—, estás pegando justo en mis riñones, gilipollas.

—Pues deja de gemir que estás en público, ten un poquito de decencia.

—Marco, voy a partirle la boca —El moreno suspiró en sus brazos—. ¿Por qué no en vez de hablar usas la boca para otra cosa, eh? En Armin, por ejemplo —Un ruido agudo les vino de justo debajo, probablemente del rubio. Eren se quedó en completo silencio por una vez en su vida.

—De todas las tropas, esta es la que más maricones _nada_ sutiles tiene por metro cuadrado —Se quejó Connie—. Voy a acabar en el cuarto de las chicas, seguro que duermo más.

—Ya, claro, dormir con las chicas. Tú lo que quieres es dormir con Sasha —dijo Thomas.

—Uuuuhhh Connie, ¿Sasha? ¡No sabía yo eso! —bromeó Mylius.

—¡Callaos la boca! ¡No somos así! —Gritó Connie, ya haciéndoles reír.

—¿Nos levantamos? —Al alzar la cara olvidó su enfado, sumergiéndose en lo cálido de esos bondadosos ojos marrones a los que miraría una eternidad.

Se besaron de nuevo, de manera perezosa, esta vez sin gemidos. Jean pasó los pulgares por las mejillas pecosas de su mejor amigo, rozando las narices, mirándose a los ojos entre sonrisas. Y cuando Jean susurró un “ _ cinco minutos más” _ Marco le hizo caso, besándolo hasta que les echaron de la cama de la que ninguno de los dos se habría levantado en todo el día. De los brazos el uno del otro de los que no se separarían mientras tuvieran ocasión, prometiéndose, entre apretones, caricias y abrazos, más mañanas perezosas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es canon y nadie puede convencerme de lo contrario ♥  
> Llevaba mucho queriendo escribir algo sobre este momento en el anime porque fue ver a Marco y pensé que no había nadie más precioso.  
> Pista: Lo sigo pensando.
> 
> Gracias por los likes y MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS por los comentarios T^T  
> Os quiero
> 
> Nos vemos por twitter → TifaK_Sugar


End file.
